Harry Potter and the Dark Arts Potion
by Kia Vane
Summary: Harry is being bullied by Malfoy and others. While in the midst of being bullied, who else comes to save Potter? And why? Why would he care after all of this time and would used to allow Malfoy to do as he wished? Find out soon...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:****Half-Blood Secret**

**When Harry arrived at the school, everyone had already found a seat for themselves. Every year Harry would arrive late, however, Dumbledore hardly noticed. Dumbledoor stood up and wanted to state the introduction, just like every other year. There were only a few new students this year, since the dark lord was known to be back.**

**Which had also led to some teachers thinking they should retire except for Professor Snape that is. He still had unfinished business within the school, but what it was, no one really knew. Everyone just knew that he was a strick, cold-hearted teacher who enjoyed toturing his students, but is this the real Snape or just a cover up for his real feelings, who knows.**

**Harry had just left the great hall and was walking down the corrideors. No one was insight and it was getting dark "I guess I stayed later then I thought" Harry mumbled to himself, turning left at the end of the hall. Only to regret doing so, because, Malfoy and his crew were walking straight towards him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter" Malfoy sneered, but, Harry didn't reply and just kept on walking.**

**"Hold it righ there Potter!" Malfoy said grabbing the back of Harry's collar and stopping Harry in his tracks, but, Harry didn't look back. "What do you want Malfoid" Harry said in an annoyed tone. Over the years, both boys had called eachother different names, and this name in perticular was one that Malfoy hated the most. Malfoy pulled him back and letting him go, so that one of Malfoy's henchmen caught him, and made sure he couldn't go anywhere.**

**"How come Potter you can always come in late and no one cares?" Malfoy sneered not liking the fact that Potter could get away with everything that he couldn't. Malfoy put his bag on the floor "It's none of your business" Harry replied struggling. However, Malfoy wasn't about to answer that, nor was he going to allow Potter to get away. Malfoy punched Harry's face sending him to the ground, Crab and Goyle, both were holding onto him. **

**"Let's teach Potter a lesson, shall we boys" Malfoy wasn't really asking, more like telling them what was going to happen next. Some time had went by as Malfoy caused all hell for Harry with hitting and kicking the living daylights out of him. Malfoy and his gang hadn't notice the shadowy figure walking up to them and lifting Malfoy off of Potter. Crab and Goyle turned to see who had intervened with their fun and froze in place.**

**"Professor Snape" Crab grumbled bewildered. "What are you doing here!" Malfoy demanded "I was passing by and as much as I wouldn't mind seeing this happen, it is against the rules to harm another student" Snape answered, his eyes glaring at the three boys "Now go or you can expect that 100 points from each of you will be lost" Snape added as he watched the three almost run off down the hallway and out of sight.**

**"Potter, get up" Snape spoke in his usual, cold voice. Harry didn't move though, he was trying to catch his breath from what had just happened. "Potter, are you alright?" Snape's voice still stayed as cold as ever. Harry coughed a soft "yes" struggling to get to his knees.**

**"Well Potter, it doesn't sound seem that you are alright" Snape spoke, yet, he began to feel very nostalgic and subconsciously helped Potter up to his feet. Harry was shocked, but, fell back to the ground in pain. As Snape leaned in to take a look for himself how Potter was, everything had went dark for Harry. After Harry had blacked out, time went by, and Harry awoke suddenly to the sound of glass breaking.**

**However, nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Professor Snape was picking up glass wearing an open, black robe showing his muscular chest and loose pants. Harry adverted his gaze, but, he couldn't get the image out of his mind. Especially Snape's muscular, perfectly toned- wait, what was Harry thinking? He really wanted to forget it, but...he...Harry was at a loss for words.**

**"I see that you are finally awake Potter" Snape spoke busy with picking up the glass still. His outfit consisted of black pants, the thin black robe he wore, and black shoes that he wore every day. "Y-yeah" Harry replied looking amongst the room. "Is something the matter?" Snape asked adding "The school is under attack and so we have a lock down for awhile. You are not the only one I caught in the hall around the time of the lock down beggining."**

**"There are others sir?" Harry asked confused as he didn't see anyone else in the room or near the kitchen. "They are in the other room talking, they are to have one of the guest rooms, you will have the other one, and you will stay out of mine" Snape made sure his voice was clear enough to say 'stay out or else'**

**"Do you feel any pain?" Snape asked as the conversation between them had truly started up "No sir, i feel quite alright" Harry was being polite, but, his first day back to Hogwarts and already there was an attack on the school. He felt as if he should be out there helping, but, it didn't seem to be something that would be allowed to happen. Harry tried not to stare at Snape, any more than necessary and thinking 'GOD, what was is wrong with me?' Harry slightly shook his head diminishing all thoughts.**

**'What is wrong with him I wonder' Snape was thinking to himself as he caught Harry looking over and seeing his face slightly turning a bit of a feverish look. "Is this not fancy enough for the famous Potter?" Snape sneered, he was refferring to the room, and finished picking up the glass by hand. "No sir, but, why arn't you using magic to pick that up?" Harry asked wondering, this was a school of magic, so why wasn't he using magic?**

**"I do not live off of magic, Potter" Snape replied hearing Harry say "But you can make it afaster for doing things...sir" he added the last bit just in case it sounded rude, he didn't want to lose house points. "Just because it is easier and faster, does not mean it is worth it" Harry said nothing, even though he wanted to badly ask a question about what happened earlier, he instead just walked over to the glass and started helping him out. Most of the glass was up off the hard wood floor, until Harru silently mumbled **

**"ouch-" he dropped the peice that he had picked up and was about to place his cut finger in his mouth until Snape grabbed his hand. "You do not know if there is glass fragments in the wound" Snape spoke noticing that blood was now dripping from Harry's finger, the cut wasn't very small, nor was it anything large, however, it was something that needed to be cleaned and taken care of. Harry looked up at Snape only for a brief second until the pain took over his mind and his finger was beggining to feel numb making him feel sick to his stomach.**

**"Sit on the couch, now" Snape ordered and watched Harry just did as he was told. Snape left the room for a moment and came back with a first aid kit, he wasn't about to use his wand for something so little, and walked over sitting next to Harry to take a look at his finger.**

**(Need to post next part on facebook)**

**Opening up the first aid kid, Snape grabbed the tweezers while taking Harry's hand within his own to get a closer looks checking for anything glass like. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hold still Potter" **Snape complained, it was a large enough piece of glass about an inch wide and half an inch tall, thickness luckily was very thin.** "S-sorry" **Harry found himself thinking about how nice Snape was being right now, he thought that maybe the other man wouldn't want anything to do with him let alone help him. By the time that Harry looked down at his hand, he noticed the glass was gone and cringed at the feeling of the cut being cleaned with peroxide. Snape cleaned the cut and placed a band aid over it.

"**Ah"** Harry was trying not to let the other know that something small bothered him, but, that was harder said than done. **"There we go" **Snape added as he wrapped the clean bandage around Harry's hand and looked up at him for some reason. Almost out of habit of what others would do after bandaging something up to give a reassuring smile. Though Snape wasn't smiling, but, something about the way he looked at Harry made Harry wonder if he was thinking the same way Harry was.

**"S-sir?"** Harry stammered, but, didn't know how to complete that sentence or form that thought into one. Snape was only inches from Harry's face, he knew how mature the young boy had gotten, and apparently grown very well over the years in all places. Snape had glanced down at Harry's manhood, it hadn't occurred to him that this was wrong, nor did it occur to him that Harry was still a student. Harry was blushing madly as Snape moved in closer, their lips inches apart now...

**_(((Yes, I made a cliffhanger, forgive me if this is so short, its been a long time and I didn't know how to check for reviews so when I did, I saw that someone named_**_ (Alex)_**_ had said something, so _**_Alex_**_, the next chapter I will dedicate to you if you are still reading this)))_**


End file.
